


Do You Trust Me?

by generalsleepy



Series: Tumblr POTO Prompts [13]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsleepy/pseuds/generalsleepy
Summary: For the prompt "knifeplay with Erik and Raoul."





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> There's no actual blood in this, if that's a squick of yours.

“Fingers?”

Raoul moved his fingers one by one, confirming his circulation was fine. He nodded.

Erik continued to stare down at him, expression inscrutable. “Are you sure?”

“Uh-huh.” Raoul had a feeling it wasn’t his fingers Erik was worried about. “It’s okay, Erik.”

Erik straddled Raoul, who was tied to the headboard with Erik’s favorite red nylon rope. He was unmasked. Raoul tried to get him to keep it off whenever he was at home, with limited success, but at least he always kept it off during their sessions. 

He was trying to hide any nerves, but Raoul could see the way his grip shifted subtly on the knife in his hand.

“Are you sure that you still want to do this, Raoul?”

“I’m sure. As long as you are.” He wished that he had a hand free to assure Erik by touching his cheek. “Erik, I trust you. I promise.” 

Erik took a deep breath. “I trust you,” he repeated. He slowly lowered the knife until the blade was just barely pressing against the neckline of the cheap, white T-shirt chosen just for the occasion. Just the slight movement sent a thrill through him and jolted up his heartrate. “Your signals—”

“I know,” Raoul interrupted, not caring that he was whining. He rolled his hips, grinding against Erik through his boxers and Erik’s slacks. “Please—“

Instantly, Erik’s free hand was tangled in Raoul’s hair, pulling like he was trying to yank it out of his scalp. ”Quiet, brat. I expect you to behave when you want something from me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Raoul gasped through the pain, instantly letting himself be taken over by Erik’s commanding tone.

“Yes, Sir, what?”

“Yes, Sir, I’ll behave.”

“Good boy.” He forced Raoul’s head back into the pillows. “Now, tell me what you want.”

“I-I want you to use the knife on me, Sir.”

“How do you want me to use it?”

“I want you to touch me.”

“Touch you, how?” 

“However you want to, Sir.” They’d established beforehand that Raoul didn’t want him to draw blood. In the context of the scene itself, though, Raoul didn’t want to seem like he was making too many demands.

“And what if I want to hurt you?”

“Then you can hurt me, Sir.” 

“Do you think that I want to hurt you?”

Raoul opened his mouth, uncertain of exactly how to word his response.  _As long as it doesn’t **hurt**  hurt me._ “I know that you’ll take care of me,” he said eventually.

Erik gave a slow, crooked smile. “That’s right.” He held the collar of Raoul’s T-shirt with his free hand so that he could cut through it.

Raoul gasped. In the back of his mind, he’d wondered if he might have a sudden change of heart once the the knife started cutting—if the fear might be uncomfortable and not exhilarating. That wasn’t the case. 

He knew that in Erik’s hands he wasn’t really in danger. The primal, instinctive part of his brain didn’t know that, though. His heart was pounding, and the metal hadn’t even touched his skin yet.

Erik continued cutting open the shirt. The kitchen blade that Raoul had watched Erik painstakingly sharpen sliced easily through the fabric. Once he’d finished, he pulled the sides of the shirt apart. He smoothed his hand over Raoul’s bare chest. “Hm. I’m not sure, now,  whether or not I want to risk damaging any of this.” He rolled his thumb over Raoul’s nipple.

“Mf!” Raoul’s hips jerked up involuntarily.

Erik pressed down hard on his chest. “Remember. If you want us to play, then you aren’t to move unless I tell you to. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. You know I love it when you listen.” Slowly, he pressed the dull edge of the blade against the hollow above Raoul’s sternum. 

Raoul tensed, concentrating hard on not moving, both not to disobey Erik and to avoid cutting himself. “Oh, God…” 

Erik dragged the knife downward, he could feel the point of the blade seeming to just barely cut into the top layer of skin. At the same time, Erik ground down against him, provoking a gasp. He curved the point of the knife around his bellybutton to rest on the hard point of his pelvis. Then, Erik turned the knife on its sharp edge. The way that it glided over his skin was even more exciting than he’d imagined. He gritted his teeth as he trembled in spite of himself.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Mhm,” he responded, worried he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he actually tried to speak. 

“Good.”

He proceeded to slowly, painstakingly carefully dragged the knife over Raoul’s skin, alternating between the point and the sharp and dull edges. Between the feel of the cold metal and his painfully hard cock, his mind was completely blank. Occasionally, Erik favored him with a bit of friction and movement. He wasn’t sure whether he was more frustrated with full satisfaction being denied or lost in the pure sensation of the blade teasing his skin.

He didn’t know how long it had been when Erik spoke again. “Do you trust me?”

“I trust you,” he whispered. 

Erik pressed the point of the knife just below Raoul’s Adam’s apple. “You trust me,” he repeated.

Raoul nodded slowly. “Always.”

It felt like if Erik pressed just a millimeter more he would break the skin. Raoul knew that he wouldn’t, though. Because Raoul had asked him. 

“I want you to come for me. You can move now.”

Raoul hesitantly rolled his hips upward. When Erik responded with a smile, he moved more enthusiastically, Erik moved the knife to Raoul’s shoulders and arms.  Raoul gasped and whimpered, desperately racing towards his climax.

“Oh, my God, oh, my God,” he moaned.

Erik pulled the knife away just as Raoul’s back arched uncontrollably. His whole body tensed and shuddered as he let out a groan between clenched teeth.

“Good boy. Good boy,” Erik repeated. He stroked Raoul’s hair gently as he rode out his orgasm.

For a few seconds he just lay there panting and twitching occasionally. When Erik placed his cool hand on Raoul’s sweat-drenched cheek he leaned into the touch.

“Are you alright?” Erik murmured.

Raoul nodded. “Yeah.” He looked down to see his chest and stomach scored with barely-there red lines. He swallowed hard. “Jesus.”

“Oh, God. Raoul, I’m sorry. I’m so—”

“No, no, no.” He shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s… Wow. Thank you so much, Erik. That was amazing.”

“Everything that you thought it would be?”

“More. He raised his head as far as he could with his arms still bound. “Please kiss me?”

Erik smiled. “Of course.”

 

 


End file.
